


make it hurt so good

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: After show, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dressing Room Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry is a Tease, Harry is so loud, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Smut, Top Louis, he asked for it, quick smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the best after shows consist of sweating, moaning, and some pretty hard thrusting.</p>
<p>or the AU where Louis and Harry fuck in his dressing room after a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make it hurt so good

The crowd screamed, thousands of individual voices ringing all over stadium. Even then, it wasn't enough to distract Louis tonight. Harry was relentless, knowing his exact intentions when he straddled the microphone stand, using the deep raspiness of his voice to raise prickles off small goosebumps all over Louis' body. The minutes ticked down as they were singing their last song of the night, and Louis didn't hesitate to send Harry a familiar look, basically summarizing that Harry's dressing room was going to be their next destination. He knew that look all too well, and it was apparent on his face that he was getting excited too, them unable to rip their eyes from each other for the duration of the performance. 

The fireworks erupted as the show came to an end, Louis grabbing Harry's hand as soon as they were out of sight, leading them back to the privacy of his dressing room. Louis' heart was already pounding wildly in his ears, the adrenaline from the show now averting to a sexual thrill, not being able to get Harry alone fast enough.

"Did I do something?" Harry asked, towing behind Louis, his voice laced with a mock innocence. 

"Quit acting like you aren't absolutely aware of everything you were doing up there," Louis answered, pushing the door to the dressing room open, "You essentially asked for this."

Louis pushed Harry back against the door, slamming it shut with a loud thud that he hoped was masked by the screams still coming from the crowd. A harsh breath fell out from between Harry's lips as his back collided with the wood of the door, Louis' hands pinning both of Harry's arms against it. The tension that had built up during the entire show was coming to a peak right here, right now. Having Harry finally alone, pinned against this door, Louis was ready to steam the entire room, the only sound being moans of pure ecstasy. 

"Why so pent up, Louis?" Harry teased, tone dripping with unadulterated seduction. "You get so frustrated."

Louis smiled, pulling Harry from the wall only to pin him again, this time pushing his stomach against the door, clutching Harry's wrists as he pushed them up his back. "You make me frustrated."

"How badly do I make you want to fuck me? You should enjoy the heat building up, just _soak it up_ , baby."

Louis released Harry's wrists, moving his hands around the front of Harry's pants, popping the button open and pulling down the zip, "How about I not soak it up while I'm wearing tight ass jeans."

"Poor baby," Harry cooed, feeling Louis' hands slipping into the top of his jeans, "So torturous."

Harry was already throbbing, completely solid as Louis wrapped his hand around him, moving it in a slow, steady pace. Harry's forehead fell against the door, his breathing already becoming uneven with just the movement of Louis' hand, not moving nearly quick. "Teasing isn't very enjoyable, is it now?" Louis' words fanned out in a hot breath over the back of Harry's neck, sending a chill up the length of his spine. 

Louis' grasp tightened slightly, causing a whimper to slip out from Harry's throat, Louis' stomach tightening at the sound. Louis used his other hand to pull the fabric from Harry's legs, him stepping out of his boots to pull them off at the bottom with his feet. Without the restraint of the jeans, Louis was able to quicken his pace slightly, but still not enough to help fuel the fire that was already starting to kindle in the core of Harry's muscles. 

"Lets move this to the couch, shall we?" Louis asked, not waiting for an answer as he led Harry, stopping right in front of the cushions. Louis pulled Harry's hair to the side, pressing his lips to the skin of his neck, working his way down to his shoulder as he began to unbutton Harry's shirt from behind, leaving it to pool on the ground. Louis put a hand on either side of Harry's ribs, kneeling down on one knee as he left a wet trail down Harry's back, stopping just above the line of his boxers. 

"Bend over for me." Louis told Harry, watching as Harry leaned down to rest on the palms of his hands. "Good?" Harry asked, looking back. Louis slid the soft material of Harry's boxers down his legs, taking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Perfect." Louis placed his hands on both of Harry's cheeks, spreading them apart as he pressed his lips against the rim. He teased around the entrance, his tongue pressed against the opening, but not enough pressure to delve in fully. 

"Louis," Harry breathed, his head falling forward, "I'm already so fucking hard it hurts, please stop with the torment."

Louis smiled against Harry's skin, pushing the tip of his tongue inside of him, swirling it around, drops of saliva dripping down from the contact. The deeper he pushed his tongue, the louder Harry's breathing became, the more Louis' core began to ache. Louis used both his hands to massage Harry's thighs, working into the muscles as he reached Harry's ass, delving his tongue in with little flicks. Louis could feel Harry tightening and loosening around his tongue, desperate for more contact. Louis dipped his head down, sucking Harry's balls into his mouth, massaging them with his tongue before licking a bold stripe back up to Harry's ass. 

"Fuck, Louis. Use- use your fingers too, please." Harry pleaded, taking himself into his own hand and pumping his fist. 

"Only because you said _please_." Louis took his fingers into his mouth, drenching them before pressing one into Harry. Stretching him with ease as he added a second finger, thrusting them as he rotated, knuckle deep. 

"Holy shit." Harry moaned. "If I, _oh god_ , if I'm fully naked, you have to be too, it's only fair."

"Fine by me." Louis shrugged, using his free hand to pull his shirt over his head, removing his fingers from Harry briefly so that he could get it off completely. He pushed his fingers back in, scissoring them as he struggled to get his pants down his legs, using his feet to step out of them, taking his boxers with them. 

Louis licked his fingers again, rewetting them one last time, "You're about as soaked as you're going to get." Louis stood, gripping Harry's hips backwards. "How bad do you want it?"

"So fucking bad."

"Tell me exactly what you want." Louis tantalized.

Harry paused, a couple seconds passing by before he replied. "Make it hurt."

Louis' stomach bubbled, twisting wildly with Harry's bold words, "Really now?"

"C'mon baby," Harry purred, "make it hurt so good."

That was all Louis needed to hear, thrusting into Harry without any warning, a sharp squeal piercing the air in the small room. Louis held nothing back, exerting all his energy, going full throttle. Harry fell forward slightly, the force almost knocking him from his feet. The prominent burn grew as Harry stretched around Louis' cock, his balance wavering with every heavy thrust Louis gave him. 

"Is that all you've got?" Harry taunted, breathless, his hair bouncing as his entire body moved forward. 

Louis jolted his hand, wrapping it in Harry's hair and jerking his head up, Harry's eyes looking to the ceiling. "You just keep pushing and pushing, Harry."

Louis' hips were beginning to ache from the intense pressure behind each movement, drilling into Harry, but the heat filling his stomach was enough to mask it. Every muscle was tense, pulling and tightening, sweat causing both of their bodies to glisten in the dim lighting. Harry's moans and whimpers increased in volume, cracking and fumbling with every time Louis pushed himself deeper inside. 

The sounds escaping Harry's lips were enough to throw Louis over the edge alone, but the hot, wet feeling of his ass around Louis only intensified the pleasure. Hot breaths, dripping skin, sultry noises, watching the muscles of Harry's back tightening and relaxing.

"Is that hard enough for you?" Louis said through loud pants, unable to catch his breath, his throat becoming dry. 

Harry nodded, the only sound he could muster being the staggered gasps, his hands gripped tightly on the couch, the fabric wrinkling with the squeezing hold. 

Louis hiked a leg up on the couch, pushing Harry forward slightly as he repositioned himself, his foot digging into the cushions. "Oh, fuck." Harry whispered, pulling both his lips between his teeth as he prepared for the rush that was about to come. Harry pressed his cheek to the couch, eyes clenched closed.

The rocking of Louis' hips quickened, able to submerge even deeper with the new leverage, and it was driving Harry _fucking crazy_. 

There was probably not an ear in the place that couldn't hear Harry's screams of exhilaration, the sound raspier the closer he was getting to his orgasm. 

Louis' muscles began to spasm fiercely, his jaw clenching closed to tight he could hear his teeth grinding against each other. Harry's skin was absolutely drenched, slick all the way down his ass, sweat rolling down his back as the room got hotter and hotter. Louis' thighs slapped against Harry, each time they connected, sending Harry's whole body lurching forward, his head still falling back. Louis watched as he pulled out before disappearing into Harry again, the skin around his cock becoming a light shade of pink.

"Mmm," Harry whined, "Keep fucking, keep fucking me Louis, I'm so close." Harry begged, the overflow of burning-hot compression threatening to spill over any second, Louis' cock twitching inside of Harry as he silently urged himself to hold off just a little longer. Louis could always tell when Harry was getting ready to climax, because his voice would get higher, almost by a full octave, not caring at all about his sounds but completely focused on the feeling. The sound of their bodies hitting each other grew louder the harder Louis thrusted, Harry massaging his balls delicately in his hand, his other one steadily pumping his own cock. The smallest amount of precum dripped out of the tip, drizzling down Harry's fingers. 

Both of their body's moved together in unison, each breathless gasp synchronized, the sweltering room beginning to spin as all the blood rushed rapidly to Louis' core. Harry let out a final squeak, his head falling forward as he released himself all over the couch. Louis followed suit finally allowing himself to come. His hands wound tighter in Harry's hair, his eyes clenched as he rode out his orgasm, all the pressure in his whole body finally able to dissolve. 

Both of them slumped over, Louis pulling out of Harry, leaving him sopping wet. They worked to steady their breaths, chests heaving and falling wildly as they calmed down. "That- that was," Harry shook his head, "So fucking hot."

"It was even hotter from my point of view." Louis smiled, watching as Harry stand up, a small whine as he stretched his back. "You alright there?"

"Yeah," Harry blinked, "Probably just won't be able to walk right for a bit."

"Aw," Louis wrapped his hands around Harry's waist, pulling him into a quick kiss, "You look so cute when you waddle around."

"I'm glad you think so, because I think I look ridiculous."

"It just shows that I fucked you right."

A small smile spread over Harry's lips, pulling his boxers back up over his hips. "You always do."

Louis followed Harry's lead, pulling his own clothes on, the fabric clinging to his sweaty skin. A knock on the door caused them both to jump, the deep voice of their body guard sounding through the wood, "You guys still alive in there? That, uh, sounded like someone was getting murdered."

Harry's face saturated in a bright red, "We're fine." He said through his teeth, "Bye now."

He lowered his voice as he looked at Louis, "Was I really that loud?"

Louis tried to hide his laughter at Harry's embarrassment, "You were screaming babe."

"How loud?"

"Let's put it this way, if there was someone in this building who didn't know my name, they definitely do now."

Harry shook his head as he looked to the floor, mouth pressed into a straight line, "I wanna go home."

"We're going to have to do the walk of shame anyway, might as well get it over with." Louis glanced at the wet spot still prominent on the couch, "You have something to clean that with?"

"What? Absolutely not, do I look like I carry towels around with me? Maybe some detergent?"

"Keep the attitude and you're going to earn yourself a round two."

Harry put his hand to his heart, his face in mock offense, "Have mercy, please."

"We'll just lock the door behind us, and hope no one breaks in for any reason." Louis locked his hand with Harry's, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. "Let's go."

They left the room as they shut the light off, leaving behind nothing but a temporary stain and another sultry memory.


End file.
